Chthonic Erebus
"For what they all seem to seek is to wage war, and endless desperate, blood-stained struggles. Things quite close to crying loudly. I do not think they desire those things at all. On the contrary: all of this is their way of shouting and beggin''g for death."'' — Erebus while destroying the high ruler'' Full name: Erebus Chthonic Alias: Chtonic Controller, Prince of Chthonic, Overlord Race: Human Age: 17 (Human's age) - 1347 (Real Age) Birthplace and Date: 6 July 1997, ??? - 6 July 666, Chthonic Gender: Male Height: 178 cm Weight: 62 cm Hair Colour: Dark Purple Eyes Colour: Bright Purple Status: Alive Erebus Chthonic (エレバス世俗, Erebasu) is one of the student in Greenville Academy, which have a trauma over the male(s). Appearance Having a slim, and muscular body, supported by his height, which is pretty tall. His hair is messy, he let it grow and weirdly, the color is purple, a bit dark. His eyes is also has a weird colour, a bright, purple colour. His usual clothing are a loosen big shirt with black or some motives like that, but it's pretty different when he's going to flirt some girls, he wears a white jacket with tie. Personality Having a bad past, it has make him to have a trauma to males, and making him to like flirt to some girls (mostly his little sister) to overcome his trauma for males. When it comes to free time, he comes off as very lazy. Didn't talk much, and moves much. But, he also have a bad control to his emotion such as when someone make him mad and he accidentally punched him in the face. When it comes to battle, fights with ferocity and often-extreme cruelty, rarely punching to kill until his target has been totally disabled and humiliated. He freely taunts and belittles his opponents, often allowing them to inflict seemingly fatal wounds before revealing himself that the one that they hand been attacking is not him, but his illusion. One of his favorite methods is allowing himself (the Illusion) to be blown to shreds before simply flowing back together (actually his real self came out). It can accurately be stated that rather than killing his opponents, Erebus breaks them. Background Before Born ( in Chthonic ) He was born as a prodigy on the Chthonic, being called Prince of Chthonic, plus making him having the control all of the Chthonic. He was sent to earth as a newborn baby for a mission to kill all those sinners. After Born Was born in a poor family, with his sister. He was sold by his own parents with his sister, only for money, after being sold he separated away with his sister that he loves very much, he was enslaved when he was a child and molested/raped by a high ruler even though he was a male, maybe this is the accident which has made him having a trauma over the males. During the whole ordeal, he defiantly clenched a black, and blood-stained cross. After the high ruler sees him as no more than a trash, they decided to execute him. However, before he was beheaded, he remembered all of his earlier memories on the Chthonic, making him became the True Prince of Chthonic. When he accepted the powers of darkness, the black blood-stained cross he had always carried with him shattered. He destroyed them all, he demonstrated the good use of his Chthonic Control. After that incident, he tries to life his normal life and killing those sinners and of course, trying to live as human and to search his beloved little sister sister. Ability Having the ability to control most of the deities in the Chthonic, he's really powerful, here is some of the deities; *Amphiaraus (Ἀμφιάραος), a hero of the war of the Seven Against Thebe who became an oracular spirit of the Underworld after his death *Angelos (Ἄγγελος), a daughter of Zeus and Hera who became an underworld goddess *Askalaphos (Ἀσκάλαφος), the son of Acheron and Orphne who tended the Underworld orchards before being transformed into a screech owl by Demeter *Cerberus (Κέρβερος), the three-headed hound who guarded the gates of Hades *Charon (Χάρων), ferryman of Hades *Empusa (Ἔμπουσα), a monstrous underworld spirit or spirits with flaming hair, the leg of a goat and a leg of bronze. They are also servants of Hecate. *Erebos (Ἔρεβος), the primeval god of darkness, his mists encircled the underworld and filled the hollows of the earth *The Erinyes (Ἐρινύες), the Furies, goddesses of retribution, known as "The Kindly Ones" **Alecto (Ἀληκτώ), the unceasing one **Tisiphone (Τισιφόνη), avenger of murder **Megaera (Μέγαιρα), the jealous one *Hecate (Ἑκάτη), goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts, and necromancy *Judges of the Dead **Aiakos (Αἰακός), former mortal king of Aegina, guardian of the keys of Hades and judge of the men of Europe **Minos (Μίνως), former mortal king of Crete and judge of the final vote **Rhadamanthys (Ῥαδάμανθυς), former mortal lawmaker and judge of the men of Asia *Keuthonymos (Κευθόνυμος), an Underworld spirit and father of Menoetes *Cronus (Κρόνος), deposed king of the Titans; after his release from Tartarus he was appointed king of the Island of the Blessed *Lamia (Λάμια), a vampiric Underworld spirit or spirits in the train of Hecate *Lampades (Λαμπάδες), torch-bearing Underworld nymphs **Gorgyra (Γοργύρα) **Orphne (Ορφνη), a Lampad nymph of Hades, mother of Askalaphos *Macaria (Μακαρία), daughter of Hades and goddess of blessed death (not to be confused with the daughter of Heracles) *Melinoe (Μελινόη), daughter of Persephone and Zeus who presided over the propitiations offered to the ghosts of the dead *Menoetes (Μενοίτης), an Underworld spirit who herded the cattle of Hades *Mormo (Μορμώ), a fearsome Underworld spirit or spirits in the train of Hecate *Nyx (Νύξ), the primeval goddess of night *Persephone (Περσεφόνη), queen of the underworld, wife of Hades and goddess of spring growth *Rivers of the Underworld (Summoned) **Acheron (Αχέρων), the river of pain **Kokytos (Kωκυτός), the river of wailing **Lethe (Λήθη), the river of forgetfulness **Phlegethon (Φλεγέθων), the river of fire **Styx (Στύξ), the river of oaths *Tartarus (Τάρταρος), the primeval god of the dark, stormy pit of Hades *Thanatos (Θάνατος), spirit of death and minister of Hades Relationship Corneille De La Noire Erebus younger sister. He's shown to have a strong sister-complex involving her. Like blusing or having a nosebleed when she kissed him (forced). He loves his younger sister a lot and always tries to protect her from harm. Even so, he sometimes hide secrets from her because he didn't want her to worry. Trivia *Erebus name is taken from a primoral deities itself named Erebus In Greek mythology, '''Erebus /ˈɛrəbəs/, also Erebos (Ancient Greek: Ἔρεβος, "deep darkness, shadow"), was often conceived as a primordial deity, representing the personification of darkness; for instance, Hesiod's Theogony identifies him as one of the first five beings in existence, born of Chaos.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erebus#cite_note-1Erebus features little in Greek mythological tradition and literature, but is said to have fathered several other deities with Nyx; depending on the source of the mythology, this union includes Aether, Hemera, the Hesperides, Hypnos, the Moirai, Geras, Styx, Charon, and Thanatos. In Greek literature the name Erebus is also used of a region of the Greek underworld where the dead pass immediately after dying, and is sometimes used interchangeably with Tartarus. The perceived meaning of Erebus is "darkness"; the first recorded instance of it was "place of darkness between earth and Hades". Hebrew עֶרֶב (ˤerev) 'sunset, evening' is sometimes cited as a source. However, an Indo-European origin, at least for the name Ἔρεβος itself, is more likely. According to the Greek oral poet Hesiod's Theogony, Erebus is the offspring of Chaos, and brother to Nyx: "From Chaos came forth Erebus and black Night; but of Night were born Aether and Day, whom she conceived and bore from union in love with Erebus." Hesiod, Theogony (120–125) The Roman writer Hyginus, in his Fabulae, described Erebus as the father of Geras, the god of old age. *His Chthonic name is taken from Chthonic 'itself, (/ˈθɒnɪk/ or /ˈkθɒnɪk/, from Greek ''χθόνιος – chthonios, "in, under, or beneath the earth", from χθών – chthōn "earth"; pertaining to the Earth; earthy; subterranean), apart from its literal translation meaning 'subterranean', its historical or interpretive definition designates, or pertains to, deities or spirits of the underworld, especially in relation to Greek religion. The Greek word khthon is one of several for "earth"; it typically refers to the interior of the soil, rather than the living surface of the land (as Gaia or Ge does) or the land as territory (as khora (χώρα) does). It evokes at once abundance and the grave. *As he's really loves his little sister, he even tried to rape her. *He have the title of ''"SHSL ???" Category:Students Category:Male Category:Greenville Academy